1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to data acquisition (DAQ) systems, and more particularly to a configuration manager for configuring a data acquisition system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Scientists and engineers often use DAQ systems to perform a variety of functions, including laboratory research, process monitoring and control, data logging, analytical chemistry, test and analysis of physical phenomena, and control of mechanical or electrical machinery, to name a few examples. A DAQ system typically includes transducers and other detecting means for providing "field" electrical signals representing a process, physical phenomena, equipment being monitored or measured, etc. For example, detectors and/or sensors are used to sense the on/off state of power circuits, proximity switches, push-button switches, thermostats, relays or even the presence of positive or negative digital logic-level signals.
A typical DAQ system comprises a computer system with DAQ hardware, wherein the DAQ hardware is typically plugged into one of the I/O slots of the computer system. The field signals are provided to the DAQ hardware. In another common DAQ system configuration, the DAQ hardware is coupled to the computer system via other means such as through a VXI (VME eXtensions for Instrumentation) bus, a GPIB (General Purpose Interface Bus), a serial port, or parallel port of the computer system. Optionally, the DAQ hardware includes signal conditioning modules which receive the field signals and condition the signals to be acquired.
The DAQ hardware is configured and controlled by DAQ software executing on the computer system. The DAQ software for configuring and controlling the DAQ system typically comprises two portions: the device interface or driver level software and the application software, or the application. The device interface software serves to interface the DAQ hardware to the application. The device interface software is typically supplied by the manufacturer of the DAQ hardware or by some other third party software vendor. The application is typically developed by the user of the DAQ system and is tailored to the particular function which the user intends the DAQ system to perform. The DAQ hardware manufacturer or third party software vendor sometimes supplies the application software for applications which are common, generic or straightforward.
Data acquisition devices, such as DAQ interface cards, as well as DAQ driver level software, can have various types of parameters or attributes. In the present disclosure, the terms "parameters" and "attributes" are used interchangeably. In other words, a DAQ interface card can be configured in various ways. Common examples of DAQ hardware attributes and/or attributes of the software controlling the DAQ hardware are the range of input values (voltages, currents, etc.) which the DAQ hardware will acquire; the manner of coupling the DAQ hardware to the field signals (e.g., DC or AC); the input mode of the acquired signals (e.g., differential or single-ended); various acquisition trigger related attributes such as trigger mode, trigger source, trigger action, trigger level, etc.; attributes relating to acquisition clocks; the size of the buffer for receiving the acquired data; and the engineering units associated with the values of the acquired data.
In many DAQ systems, the user can also create and store a desired configuration of a DAQ system, such as the DAQ devices present in the system as well as desired hardware and software settings.
In order to efficiently operate a DAQ system, a user and/or user application is often required to determine the capabilities of a DAQ hardware product, change the value of a configuration parameter, obtain the current value of a configuration parameter, and check the validity of current configuration settings. It is also often desirable for a user and/or user application to store and retrieve desired configuration settings. Further, it would be desirable for a user to be able to transparently use new or newly supported capabilities of a DAQ device.
Therefore, an improved DAQ system and method is desired for managing access to DAQ system configuration information, including hardware settings and stored configuration files, as well as for providing access to capabilities of DAQ objects.